Secret Garden
by kiss.pink
Summary: So what, he's a famous businessman. So what, he's getting married in six months. Partying at a nightclub with a friend isn't that bad, right? Well, it is for Natsu when he sleeps with one of the performers while NOT drunk. To make matters worse, he also decides to continue seeing her! Ah, but in the garden where the fairies roam, undefiable temptation aaalways seems to consume you.


**_Disclaimer_**— I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United Fandoms of Fanfiction. And to the lawyers for which law stands: one franchise, I'm under oath with a lack of invisibility...with...wait...— okay, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters included in said anime-package. Please, don't sue me...

* * *

Episode i — Fairy Garden

.

_Feelings are floating on water's edge_  
_It is this season when orange changes into white way too soon_

.

"S-stop! I don't think this is right. It feels really weird!" A whine-like groan escaped his chapping lips, his tone reeking with the nervousness and extreme discomfort he was suddenly feeling. His skin crawled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on edge. Situated directly behind him, a man much like him in age quickly closed the space between them, experienced hands tightly gripping his companion's shoulders in an impatient gesture.

"You're supposed to feel that way~" He argued with a whisper, his spiked, ebony bangs hiding the mischievous gleam lingering in his eyes. "Don't worry, it's becomes more natural the more you go in. Are you ready?"

Said man squirmed under his friend's fingertips. "But, what if we get caught? What if someone sees us? I'd probably get fired, Gray!" His charcoal eyes hazed over in fear, his worries increasing when unpleasant images of his early retirement invaded his mind. Something like this was _way_ too dangerous for him to commit, especially since he was a well-renowned businesses man who lived straight off of his work. He was definitely stepping on thin ice for participating in such a sinful act with his friend.

Gray hissed violently at Natsu's defiance, his warm breath hitting Natsu's bare skin as he huffed in irritation. "Natsu, I swear, if you don't let me fuck—"

"Okay, okay! I'm ready...just..._g__o_!"

The twenty-five year old let out a sigh of relief, his once tense fists now relaxing as they released themselves from his friend's rigid body. With a wink, Gray whispered one last statement of reassurance. "Don't worry. I promise, this'll make you feel like a _real_ _man_..."

Natsu's back arched as Gray quickly rammed...

...his friend's body into the spacious building with an unexpected push. The pinkette shrieked in shock, almost stumbling as he struggled to catch his balance. Spinning around, he saw a guffawing Gray holding his sides at Natsu's demise. Wiping a non-existent tear from his eye, he managed to say in between obnoxious chuckles, "Welcome to Fairy Garden, Natsu. The best nightclub in town! Infamous for its services and..._happy endings_,"

Clicking his tongue, "I really don't want to be here..." Natsu admitted lamely, allowing Gray to guide him to _wherever _in the insanely crowded club. Although he was dressed in a simple sleeveless tank and pants, the high temperature in the room still managed to make him start sweating. It was absolutely ridiculous. Looking around curiously at the other patrons, he wondered how on Earth any of them could even _move_ in such intense heat.

Bodies freely rammed against each other, both women and men "dancing" to the bass vibrating crazily against the wooden walls. Finely dressed men in freshly wrinkled suits and ties practically dry-sex'd the scantily dressed workers without a care in the world. It looked almost painful. Natsu could never even _dream _of doing such vulgar movements with a woman, even his _girlfriend_ would never be subjected to something like this.

All around him, people were drunk off of their asses. Rocking back and forth while spewing crazy nonsense about absolutely nothing. One man even started stripping before he tripped over his pants and fell unconscious. Natsu frowned when he recognized a few of the men from his lower branches and departments, all of them tipsy or on the verge of vomiting everywhere. He should consider firing them, shouldn't he?

It was downright disgusting, this loud and jammed parlor. It caused great pain to his cleanliness obsession. Great pain indeed.

He hated this _Fairy Garden_ place already.

"So, you hating this Fairy Garden place already or are you loving it to death?" He was snapped out of his pessimistic musings by an extremely hyper Gray, both of them now seated at one of the leather booths hidden deep within the center of the Garden. Natsu glared at him.

"What do you think?"

"Right now? Well, I'm thinking about a lot of things. Some very deep and meaningful things. For example, life, money, women, _alcohooool_!" Gray smirked at a passing waitress, waving as he called, "Hit me up, Juvia! Two of the toughest drinks you got!" The blunette winked, giving him a nod before skipping away and into what Natsu guessed was the bar's cellar. He blanched, nearly having a heart attack when she skipped a bit _too_ high and ended up revealing her dark blue lace print.

_H-h-how indecent! _He thought, snapping his eyes away from her entirely.

"That's Brina Lockser, goes by Juvia. Russian chick. Hot, right?" Once again, Gray cut through his thoughts, smirking as he shamelessly admired the Juvia-girl's dress malfunction. He was on the verge drooling. Natsu wanted to punch him.

The apprehensive business man cleared his throat, blushing lightly. "Look, Gray. As much as I enjoy a fine cup of wine, I really don't feel like drinking tonight. I have an important meeting tomorrow morning and a hangover will _not_ make it any better,"

"Don't be such a _draaag_, _Draaag_neel," The pervert droned. Natsu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the sound. "I warned you before we got in here; I swore that if you didn't let me_ fucking_ show you a dandy ol' time tonight, that you'd totally regret it when you married your girlfriend,"

"M-marriage? Who told you that I was going to propose? Was it Mira?" A shocked Natsu was expertly ignored as Gray continued his rambling.

"Then you'd try to experience what you missed tonight while you're already married with three little babies. You'd end up cheating on her with some vivacious harlot on your wedding anniversary. Sure, the harlot will be hot as fuck which is how you couldn't deny her advances. I mean, she'd have a big rack. Blond hair. A nice ass. A freaking _awesome_ tongue that'd work wonders—"

"Gray, I get it..."

"Let me finish," Gray growled at Natsu's interruption, narrowing his eyes before going back on his verbal rampage. "_Anyways_, she'd also prefer swallowing instead of spitting, which is sexier than it sounds. She also wouldn't mind a threesome, but because she's so hot, you'd want her all to yourself.

After you screw her a few times, Wifee finds out about your daily sessions and you try to apologize a million times over. Buy her flowers, beg on your knees, the works. Ah, but she won't take you back. Your previously mentioned three little babies will now never see their unfaithful father again because their distraught mother decided to move to another country with the money from some inheritance left by her late uncle.

There she'd find and marry a new guy— not as good-looking as you, but definitely nicer because that's how it always works —who will forever love her and your children and never cheat on her or think about any other woman. And do you know why he'll forever love her and your children and never cheat on her or think about any other woman?"

Natsu decided to humor him, mumbling a clearly disinterested "...why, Gray?"

Gray slammed his fist on the table. "Because he was smart enough to listen to his best friend and party all night at Fairy Garden before they got together!" Natsu rolled his eyes while Gray preached endlessly, his hand dramatically placed over his heart. "Don't you see, Natsu? I care about you. You've gotta release all that frustration _before_ you get hitched. Lisanna said she believed in that constipation-thing, right?"

"Abstinence, yes. And I _respect_ that,"

"Yeah, but your dick sure doesn't. So, just let it all out now! You're twenty-three-and-a-half, goddammit! You don't have time to be saddled down by some girl when you have yet to get some experience in! Be a man!"

"Woah, woah. Not so loud. I don't need the whole world to know..."

"That what? You're a _virgin_?! An innocent boy of no sexual history?" A few customers looked at their booth oddly, eyebrows quirked in curiosity at Gray's words. Natsu wished he could just go and die in a hole. "Who cares?! You _should_ feel ashamed! Look, look. What if, after you're both married, she totally sucks in bed? At least now you have the image of another hot chick writhing under you to replace her face with. That'd make it all better! You know what I'm saying, right?"

"You're a horrible man, Fullbuster. A horrible, horrible man who will surely burn in Hell. No wonder you're still single,"

"Yes, but you _know_ what I'm _saying_, right?" Natsu opted to his block out his friend's ridiculous words, finding his shoelaces much more entertaining than Gray's words of enlightenment. Gray glared at Natsu's uptight form as Natsu looking anywhere but at Gray. An awkward silence followed.

"Your drinks!" An oblivious and chipper Juvia then entered the scene, returning to their table with a tray of tall glasses filled to the brim with a suspiciously clear liquid. "The hardest bottle Juvia could find was with an alcohol percentage of twenty-five. It's foreign liquor, so be careful, Gray-sama and other man~"

Gray smirked, dragging Juiva's onto his lap after she gently placed down the drinks. She squeaked in surprise as Gray tightened his hold on her slim waist. "You are the best, Juvia. What would I do without you?"

The waitress thought for a second. "Be sober and have less of a chance at publicly humiliating yourself in front of over one hundred other people in a drunken stupor?"

"You got it, babe," He pecked her cheek, his ego bar soaring into the sky when she nearly fell into a coma, hearts bursting from her eyes. Dizzily standing up, Juvia gave one final bow before sprinting from their booth, smiling like a madman as her cheek burned with Gray's passionate love for her existence (or she felt it did, anyways).

Now that Juvia had left, the awkwardness between the two men returned ten-fold, more palpable than only seconds before. Natsu looked up at Gray, his face set straight in determination. "I am _not_ drinking that poison. I'm going home,"

Gray, accepting his challenge, pushed one tempting glass towards Natsu. He smirked, the mischievous look from earlier now returning to his deep indigo eyes. This was getting fun. "Haha. Oh, _yes _you are. And, um...oh, _no_ you aren't," He swore on his future grave that he would show Natsu what he would be missing out on. Even if Natsu refused. Tonight, for sure, his old-fashioned companion would release his inner wild side. His inner dragon because those were manly!

"I refuse!" Natsu shouted. "Never will I stoop as low as to drinking in public with a bunch of strangers surrounding me! You must think I'm going crazy!"

* * *

"I think I'm going _craaaazy_!" His head was swirling, his throat unnaturally dry as he continued to drink one cup after another, not stopping to breathe once. The loud and booming bass of the club mix tossed his brain from one end of his skull to the other. It kind of hurt...actually, it_ really_ hurt, but whatever. On any other normal day, the music would've been a hindrance to him keeping a sane mind. However, tonight was different. Tonight there was a little, tiny problem..."One more shot! One more shot!"...Natsu no longer had a mind to keep sane. He was _drunk_.

"Sippp it up, Pinky!" Gray cheered, gulping down his own glass. His eyes drooped in an intoxicated fashion— droopier than they normally were, even —howling crazily when the funny-juice (or so Natsu had decided to call it when he was on his eleventh glass) flowed down his throat just right. The men around the joyous pair howled along with him, throwing their glasses into the air.

"Gray, Gray! Gray, come 'ere..." Hopping off of a table (his _castle_), Natsu clumsily dragged Gray's flailing arms to where he stood. Gray smiled dorkily as Natsu leaned closely to his ear. He whispered in a not-so low volume, "Gray. Gray, Gray. Gray. Gray...Gray...I think," he hiccupped. "I-I think, Gray...Gray...Gray, Gray...I-I'm...I think I believe I am what they call _druuuunk_, Gray~"

"Rilly, dude? Rilly?" Gray nearly suffocated himself with an unnecessarily long gasp. "We gadda tell sum'body! We gadda...call thuh police. You might maybe _die _kind of! Righ...?"

"I _knooow_! You know, too. I think...I think e'rybody knows, Gray. I think...they've bin washing me,"

"Like...with glasses?"

"_Exactly_!" Natsu snapped his fingers, as if every question in the world had finally been answered.

"I've bin fillin' that too!" They both slowly turned to face each other. Mouths agape, they simultaneously mumbled an over-dramatic, "_Woooah_~"

"Hey, party animal-men. Quiet down!" A buff, for-some-reason shirtless man called over to the duo, his tone angry although his expression was anything but. In fact, it was more excited than anything else. Gray and Natsu blinked at this contradiction on legs. Giving them a thumbs up and a crooked smile, the half-naked man then said, "If you thought these few hours were fun, then these measly ten minutes will really drive you mad!"

Gray frowned, his eyelids flooding with tears. He whimpered, "B-but, I don't wanna be mad. I'm too happy. And I can't drive either. I'm too happy, but like...the drunk kind. And driving drunk is ba—"

"Shusssh. The sun is setting..." Although he sounded like a total lunatic, Natsu was completely right. The sun, or the Garden's main lights, were indeed dimming down into a soft glow. The crowd that had once been clustered together on the dance floor were now spread throughout the club. The waitresses and servers smiled knowingly at the change in scenery while the men nearly jumped out of their skin in anticipation. Even Gray seemed to sober up a little for he was becoming giddy as well. It was only poor Natsu who remained lost and confused.

In the center of the parlor, one spotlight was cast onto the wooden floorboards. From behind, one woman walked sensually into the light, her caramel eyes sparkling as it shined down upon her form. One long bare leg crossed in front of the other, her flaming red dress riding up to only the smallest degree as she sent the whistling men a teasing wink.

With her plump lips pressed lightly against the microphone held within her delicate grasp, she released an _extremely _suggestive moan that put her audience on edge. Another soon followed and then another, much louder than her first, before her sounds grew into _extremely _suggestive pants._  
_

Gray closed his eyes to each rhythmic cry and gasp she made, absolutely loving the way it sounded. There was no doubt that his mind was being flooded with perverted thoughts over this woman. They were something he couldn't stop and something he honestly didn't _want_ to stop. Beside him, Natsu instantly lost all feels of drunkenness, his eyes widening comically at this mysterious woman's performance.

Glistening streaks of gold cascaded down to her lower back in loose curls. Her maroon dress took on an appearance of _one-size-too-small_, causing every perfect curve and tempting arch of her body to be seen clearly through the thin fabric. Her chest was another part of her the tight dress had enhanced, it was also the most noticeable thing (or _things_) on her body. That is, if you excluded what was hidden behind. Such a petite form carried breasts that were probably the largest Natsu had ever seen. Not even Lisanna had such a beautiful set of twins, not that he was comparing or anything. It was positively _amazing_ to look it.

_She_ was amazing to look at.

When her verbal abuse on the men abruptly ended, everyone, including Natsu, felt as if they had died a little inside. But, their engines were soon revved up once again, more than they could have ever imagined when the woman pulled her next stunt.

This person, this wild beast disguised in the body of a woman, took the neck of her microphone and slowly...oh-so slowly...dragged her tongue up the rim. It was a movement that even made the women hiss. All eyes were entranced on the microphone, a trail of saliva lining its side. The small, most-likely homicidal muscle then came back down just as slowly. Just as tauntingly. Just as—

Natsu bit his tongue, his eyes glazed over in pure lust yet not wanting such thoughts to cross his dazed mind.

Wait...those thoughts...

_You'd end up cheating on her with some vivacious harlot..._

_...Sure, the harlot will be hot as fuck which is how you couldn't deny her advances. I mean, she'd have a big rack. Blond hair. A nice ass. A freaking awesome tongue that'd work wonders..._

Holy shit.

Holy shit.

Holy _shit_!

Did Gray just foreshadow his life?

Looking back a the woman, he was shocked when he found her eyes staring back at his own. Light brown jailed behind curled lashes clashed with his own deep abyss of coal. They carefully watched each other, never looking away, not for a second. With their gazes still locked on one another, her ajar lips gradually made their way back to the head of her microphone. She exhaled, a hypnotizing, melodic voice echoing throughout the room as she sang, "_Oh, boy...you are so hot_..."_  
_

.

**::~::~::To Be Continued::~::~::**

* * *

_**Author's Note —**_ ...sorry to all the k-drama fans who thought I was doing a Fairy Tail version of Secret Garden. :) Actually, this is based off of a fanfiction I read: _In The Night _by _Cat Goliath_. It's super cool, so be sure to check it out! ;D Ah, right...were there any perverts reading at the beginning of the chapter? Haha, I shall never be into yaoi~ So sad for you~ Anyways, stay tuned for chapter two, guise and review if you wanna! - _3,278 words._

_**Author's Reminder**_ _**—**_ This fanfiction was _not_ my idea. I caught inspiration from _another_ fanfiction. If there are similarities in the plot, that is _not_ a bad thing. That means the original author's work was _so good _and a reader enjoyed it _so much _that they decided to take a whack at the idea. I'm writing this for _fun_. I like _fun_. Please, don't be mean. ;(

_**Author's Music **__**—**_Opening song: English translation of _Snow Fairy _by _Funkist_ (we all know this song already). Ending song: The sort-of English translation of _Want Me, Want Me _by _Namie Amuro_.

_chu~_


End file.
